


Nowhere I'd Rather Be

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: FFXV Advent Calendar [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: How lucky she is to have this, she thinks. How lucky she is to be included, even by Ignis who will never love her the way he does the others.





	Nowhere I'd Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Christmas day  
> LATE I originally wanted to post this on Christmas, but life got hectic around then and I didn't feel I had the energy this piece deserved. I wrote some of it in my head on the way to work one day, but because I waited, I of course forgot it and failed to recreate it now. Still, I like how this turned out even though it is different.
> 
> I didn't want to come right out and say it, but Ignis is gay in here.

Noctis snuggles up closer to her on the sofa, groaning in sleep, and Lunafreya runs her hand through his hair. Across from them, in the plush armchair, Gladio huffs and shakes his head, and Luna can’t help but smile. It may be Christmas, but Gladio should have known better than to think he could truly wake Noctis up this early in the morning.

His opposite, Prompto, ever full of energy, bounces on the balls of his feet in front of the giant Christmas tree Gladio chopped down himself and Ignis beautifully decorated in fine, delicate hangings of gold, silver, and red. “Oh, please, Iggy, can’t I at least open one now?”

Ignis glances at Noctis and purses his lips. “Come now, darling, you know we should wait for Noct.”

Prompto pouts and comes back over to the sofa. He plops down beside Luna hard enough to shake it. Leaning into Noctis’ face he says louder than necessary, “Wake up, buddy.” When Noctis only groans, he gives him an insistent kiss.

Luna giggles at the sour expression he gives Prompto in response.

“Merry Christmas,” Prompto says, not looking intimidated in the least.

Time, Luna figures. They have had so much time together. She envies that. But then Noct is kissing her and Prompto’s hand is on her stomach and all she can do is smile.

Ignis clears his throat making all three of them jolt a little. “I believe you can open that present now.”

Prompto perks up but hesitates long enough to give Luna a peck on the cheek before bouncing back over to the tree. He surveys the presents long enough for Gladio to chuckle.

“Just pick one, chocobo. Not like they’re going anywhere.”

“Yeeah, but, the first one’s special.”

The presents are already in piles for each recipient, but Prompto arranges each of his by sender and selects one present from each of them. He stares at them for a long time, then lifts up Luna’s gift, flashes her a brilliant grin, and opens it.

There is absolutely no reason for her to cry. She knows she is just as much a part of their relationship as any of them, she has been assured of her place with them for as long as she has known about _them_. Still, the fact that Prompto would choose her gift first—suggest that she is special—strikes a chord in her. Noctis is cradling her face in his hands and Prompto is coming back over to the sofa, concern on his face. Even Gladio has shifted Ignis off of his lap and risen. All of this only makes her cry harder.

“Luna,” Prompto whispers, “breathe, okay?” His hand finds hers and she squeezes it back. Oh, sweet Prompto.

“I’m alright,” she assures them, wiping her eyes with her other hand. “I am just happy.”

Noctis frowns for a moment before smiling with understanding. She takes pride in that, that at least with him, there is the understanding of time.

“Relax, Prompto,” Ignis says in a soothing voice. “She is not having a panic attack.”

“Right,” Prompto says, rubbing the back of his head looking embarrassed.

Luna smiles at him. “Don’t fret, dearest. I appreciate the concern, really.”

Gladio ruffles her hair fondly before settling back in the armchair with Ignis. “Kay, blondie, you gonna open that present or not?”

They open all the presents eventually, but they take their time. As excited as Prompto is to open his, even he understands the day is more about togetherness than exchanging gifts.

It’s hours later. Dirty bowls sit abandoned on the coffee table (Ignis slacking off from house duty for a change) as they sip at warm cocoa. Now Luna is the one in Gladiolus’ lap as Ignis and Noctis sandwich Prompto on the sofa.

The day is still young, but Luna feels the edge of sleep creeping over her from how restful the atmosphere is between them. Gladio’s arm is large and comforting on her shoulder and the cocoa is warm and soothing on his hands and throat.

How lucky she is to have this, she thinks. How lucky she is to be included, even by Ignis who will never love her the way he does the others.

“Hey, I think our little queen here’s falling asleep,” Gladio says with his cheek pressed against her hair.

Noct snorts. “Worse than me.”

“Tired from picking up your slack, no doubt. Astrals know I am,” Ignis says.

Noctis feigns hurt until the advisor presses apologies into his neck.

Yeah, this is everything she’s ever dreamed of, she decides. Back as a little girl, a princess with her entire life mapped out for her, this was the sort of life she longed for. Not the duties or title, but this. This genuine intimacy.

Life didn’t go the way she was told, but that was a good thing. She’s glad. Nearly every day she’s sent praises through Gentiana to the Astrals for changing fate, for allowing her this. Time and love she never thought she would have. Nor Noctis.

But those are thoughts she doesn’t want to dwell on today. Instead, she thinks of how amazing it is, this thing between them. How easy it was to fall back into synch with Noctis when they finally met again. What it was like to first kiss him after dreaming of it for years. How it felt to marry him in a wedding that was never supposed to pass. She remembers how bright and stunning Prompto was when she first saw him, the anxiety that he might not want her the same way he did Noct, the flutter in her chest when he proved her wrong. She remembers healing Ignis in Altissia as the raging waters still swirled around them, remembers the look of pure gratitude he gave her and the relieved tears he shed when she assured him that Noctis was safe. She can still feel the hug he gave her that day and one she gave him much later when he proclaimed he was fine that she be here with them. She remembers talking with Gladio after everything settled down. How awkward he was at first, oddly as if he was not used to conversing with female royalty, but then one of his famous flirts slipped through. She snorted like a pig and the air cleared.

“Come on, prince, let’s take a nap.” Luna giggles lightly at the nickname, a direct equivalent to Noct’s princess. At first, she was confused by it. Now, she loves it completely.

Noctis rushes forward, beating the rest of them to the bed and flopping down without an ounce of kingly grace. Gladio sets her down beside him and tucks the covers around them before climbing in behind Noct. Prompto is the next to join them, coming up to spoon Luna’s back. She sighs, feeling so warm and loved. Finally, Ignis joins them. He spares a soft kiss to Prompto’s then Luna’s hair before settling himself behind Gladio.

Yes, Luna declares, she wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world.


End file.
